What I see.
by charmkin
Summary: To Draco From Harry. To Harry from Draco.
1. Default Chapter

Do you think I don't see?  
  
Do you think I don't see the way you look at me with hate in your eyes?  
  
How that hate hides something deeper?  
  
That hate isn't directed towards me, it's directed towards you.  
  
You hate it that you care, that you feel any thing.  
  
You hate that you can't step out of yourself and admit your feelings.  
  
Your last name is burned into your forehead as sure as the streak of lightening on mine.  
  
We all have our scars, how deep are yours?  
  
I know what I want.  
  
I want you to say my name, my first name.  
  
I want you to say it with the love in your heart.  
  
Love, yes it's in there somewhere.  
  
Deep, hidden, repressed for so long that it's hard to see.  
  
But I see it.  
  
I can see into your soul through your storm swept eyes.  
  
I know.  
  
I won't admit it until you do.  
  
Can you see the passion in my eyes?  
  
Do you even recognize it?  
  
We are dark and light.  
  
There's darkness in my life you are unaware of.  
  
There's lightness in yours you won't admit you have.  
  
I want you.  
  
All of you.  
  
You want me.  
  
Do you think I don't see? 


	2. 

I may change this later but I've haven't been in the mood too type much.  
  
No one is reviewing my stories anyway. But I type for me.  
  
  
  
You don't get it do you?  
  
I'm not a nice guy.  
  
I don't cry. I don't show emotion.  
  
Love, sympathy, empathy are meaningless wastes of energy.  
  
What do you think that my father made me this way?  
  
Most people assume he's a horrid person.  
  
My father is a great man. He's stronger then anyone.  
  
He buys me what ever I want. Takes me wherever I want to go.  
  
When he's home, when he has time.  
  
He's never struck me, punched me, kicked me, or hugged me.  
  
I belong in Sytherin, just like him, the sorting hat saw it.  
  
I'll stop at nothing to get what I want. To claim what is mine.  
  
Sytherin's are cunning and always win in the end.  
  
I am my father's son.  
  
I'm proud to be a Malfoy; I will be a Malfoy until the day I die.  
  
I don't need you.  
  
You see nothing.  
  
When I look at you I feel nothing.  
  
I hold no love for you I hold no love for anyone.  
  
Love is for the weak. For those who cannot live on their own.  
  
I'm fine by myself.  
  
I need no one least of all you.  
  
You waste your love on me.  
  
Your hope is foolish that I would ever admit anything to you.  
  
There is nothing to admit.  
  
I feel nothing.  
  
Nothing. 


	3. 

I don't believe you.  
  
I can see it. I can feel it in your stares.  
  
It's not hate. It's something deeper then hate.  
  
You can't recognize it.  
  
Your loves been bought all your life.  
  
That someone, that I, can offer you love for free scares you.  
  
You won't admit it scares you.  
  
These feelings, it's not hate, believe me that's what I thought.  
  
For four years I thought that, but I was wrong.  
  
You are not a horrible person.  
  
You are what everyone around you expects you to be.  
  
You are not that person.  
  
When will you break away from your name?  
  
Feelings are a part of being human.  
  
What did you feel in the hallway alone with me when I kissed you?  
  
The black eye you gave me should be my answer  
  
But I caught a look in your eyes before you turned it to anger.  
  
That split second revealed to me all I needed to know.  
  
You wanted it.  
  
You wanted me.  
  
You need me.  
  
But you are afraid.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Stop it!  
  
Don't try to change me.  
  
I've been working for sixteen years to make my skin tough to make my heart hard.  
  
One touch from you will not change this.  
  
You imagine things in my eyes.  
  
I'm not capable of those feelings; don't you listen to those around you?  
  
You're a fool and I hate you.  
  
Why the hell did you do it?  
  
Kissing me like that. Who do you think you are?  
  
The boy-who-lived, the boy who wants so desperately for someone to love him.  
  
Growing up without love.  
  
Well I got love, yes in the form of presents instead of goodnight wishes, hugs and kisses.  
  
But it's easier that way, no one gets hurt.  
  
You had no right to kiss me. I thought that punch made everything clear.  
  
But you're too thick to see anything.  
  
I will convince myself, you.  
  
I don't need you, I'm afraid of nothing.  
  
Leave me alone. 


End file.
